Pack Wars
by thelemonhead
Summary: This is the story of how Sienna, the girl in the converse and heavy eyeliner, captured the attention of two rival subpack leaders, dabbled in their war and rose to the top of the werewolf monarchy.


**note to all readers this story contains foul language. if you are easily offended then this story is not for you. at some point this story will also contain sexual content but you will be given a warning at the beginning of that chapter. **

**about characters** **this story takes place in the _Blood and Chocolate_ world, but none of the _Blood and Chocolate_ characters will be present in this story. you don't have to read _Blood and Chocolate_ to understand this story.**

**c h a p t e r . 1**

**u n m e t . e x p e c t a t i o n s**

Sienna attracted attention wherever she went. She was never one to blend into a crowd. Today, her first day at a new school, was no different.

The eyes of every student in the courtyard were drawn to her as she approached the tall brick building with a sort of careless grace. The eyes took in five noticeable things about her appearance: black jeans leading down to scruffy converse, bright purple eyeliner, spiky and short black hair and a shirt proudly declaring that _Caring is Creepy. _

She didn't look like anyone at their school, save for a few that were never acknowledged.

The verbal reactions of the students at West High were mixed.

"What the _hell_ is she wearing?" A girl donning a jean miniskirt, sheer camisole, and heels asked.

"She looks like an anorexic faerie." Another girl added.

"A _hot _anorexicfaerie." Her boyfriend added, earning a smack.

"Is that a tattoo on her wrist?" A wide eyed freshman wondered.

"Five bucks she's not a virgin."

By now, Sienna had completely crossed the courtyard and was heading into the school to get her class schedule from the main office. She had talked to Mrs. Volden on the phone last night, and the secretary said that Sienna was registered and that all she needed to do was pick up her schedule. Mrs. Volden had then suggested that she be set up with a host student because it was very easy to get lost in the school. Sienna declined; she had no desire to be paired up with an incompetent human who would expect friendship to blossom between them.

When she finally reached the office -the secretary was right, it was hard to navigate around the school- she was pleased to find it nearly empty. Sienna then headed to the desk containing Mrs. Volden's nametag.

Last night, when she was talking to the secretary on the phone, Sienna had painted a picture in her head of what she thought the middle-aged woman would look like. She was amused to find that she was correct. Mrs. Volden was the owner of tacky acrylic nails, a frizzy bob, a plump figure, and a bad makeup job.

Mrs. Volden had a similar reaction to Sienna. The secretary didn't believe that anyone should have a nose ring, especially not a girl. She also wondered why Sienna tried so hard to cover up her natural loveliness. All the dark clothing and bright makeup didn't seem to be covering it up and Mrs. Volden wondered why she tried, if that was the reason why she wore those things at all, of course.

Mrs. Volden handed Sienna her class schedule, a shiny, laminated piece of paper.

"I know you said you didn't want a host student, dear, but the principal insisted you have one. We've had too many new students cut class entirely because they 'couldn't find their way.'" The secretary motioned to something behind Sienna. "Forrest, meet Sienna. Forrest will be showing you to all of your classes and your locker. Feel free to ask him any questions you might have." Mrs. Volden smiled brightly and busied herself with some files, leaving the two teenagers to get acquainted.

The moment their eyes met they both had the same thought. _This isn't what I expected. _

Forrest had seen Sienna from the back, taken in her dark clothes and hair, and labeled her as a most likely plain girl trying to seem interesting by wearing those sort of clothes. He had also expected her to be completely human—another word for boring in his book. He was very surprised when he discovered that she was indeed gorgeous and _one of his kind_.There was no mistaking that distinctive smell of a werewolf, at least, not to another.

Sienna had expected Forrest to be a bit nerdy because he was handpicked by the principle to be her host. But when she turned she discovered that he was not the least bit nerdy at all. In fact he was actually good-looking. But then a familiar smell hit her nose and her eyes widened. He was _one of her kind. _She knew she hadn't made a mistake; there was no mistaking that distinctive smell. The slightly spicy and rich smell that male werewolves gave off was surrounding him.

Sienna thought that in a situation like this, a person's only option was to say what they were thinking.

"You are not what I was expecting."

Forrest grinned, a flash of white. "I'm going to have to agree with you on that one."

Mrs. Volden smiled fondly at the two teenagers, thinking this exchange of words had to do with the fact that they both found each other to be attractive. She would not have smiled as brightly if she knew that they were referring to the fact that they were surprised that the other was a werewolf.

"Go on you two, class start in ten minutes."

They both nodded and headed out the office doors together. Having no desire to pay attention to any of the students crowding the hallways, Sienna focused her attention on Forrest.

It was no secret that he was attractive but Sienna still had a hard time figuring out what made him that way. He was tall, yes, but that alone is not anything special. She had noticed that his eyes were a dark brown and his skin bronze. He was not exceptionally muscled, instead he was toned and lean. His hair was long, shaggy and a dark brown, cut in a way that made it always fall in his eyes. There wasn't anything particularly unique about him and Sienna finally decided that alone his feature might be boring but together they were stunning.

Forrest nudged her. "There all talking about you, you know. I bet there are about twenty rumors circulating about you right now, with another every few minutes." He was referring to the numerous students walking the hall, all muttering to each other and throwing Sienna distinctive glances.

"I don't doubt it." At Sienna's old school, it was always a big deal whenever anyone new came.

Forrest glanced down at her schedule again.

"Your first period class, English, is right around the corner. I'll take you there and when class is over, I'll be standing outside the door."

Sienna nodded.

Forrest was right; the classroom was right around the corner. When they stood in front of the door he gave her a slight smile and a nod, and then turned, presumably heading to his first period class.

Sienna stepped inside the classroom and immediately started scanning for a seat in the back. All of the back-row seats were taken except for one between a kid who looked stoned and a kid who looked like he thought he was a professional bodybuilder.

When Sienna dropped down into the seat, the bodybuilder seemed to come out of a sort of trace. He glanced at her, seeing if she was worth talking to, and gave a casual greeting.

"I'm Adam."

"Sienna."

And once again, the familiar scent hit Sienna's nose. She couldn't believe that there was another werewolf at this school.

Adam noticed that a look of recognition settled into her eyes and then his own eyes widened.

Sienna sniffed the air. If there was one of her kind in the classroom, then there might be another. _Just how many are in this school?_

"I am the only one in this class. I will introduce you to the others at lunch."

Sienna nodded.

In the last two minutes before her English class started, Sienna noticed a few interesting things.

While Adam just sat in his seat, many more students filed in. More then half the student who came in gave some sort of greeting to him. Some nodded, some waved, and some said a simple "hey."

But the reaction from the other students could be described as hostile. Many other student gave him death glares or even the occasional rude gesture.

But she found the fact that neither Adam's fans nor his enemies approached him the most interesting. Some girls would give him a flirtatious smile or wave, but they looked like they wouldn't dare approach him. Even his enemies' looked hesitant about starting a confrontation with Adam too, including the guy who looked like he might be able to match him equally in a fight.

Curious.

Forty-five minutes later class ended. Sienna looked over at Adam again, curious to see if he would extend his invitation to lunch again.

He did, and they parted.

Sienna found Forrest where he said he would be, outside her classroom. He led her to her next two classes. Both were populated by nothing but humans.

In her fourth period class, there was grand total of three werewolves. But only one caught her attention.

He was sitting in the far left corner of the room. He didn't look up when Sienna entered but she could tell that he smelled her as soon as she walked into the room.

Sienna chose a seat in the same row as the boy, but one seat down.

Still, the boy paid no attention to her. He didn't glance at her once.

But that is not to say that the other wolf in the room ignored her. Two girls approached her and invited her to sit by them at lunch. Sienna declined, informing the two girls that she was sitting with Adam at lunch.

At the mention of Adam's name, two notable things occurred. First, the two girls who invited Sienna to lunch look disgusted. Their faces darkened comically and a feral look came into their eyes. Sienna had a feeling that mentioning Adam was a mistake; they obviously weren't a part of his fan club.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sienna noticed one other thing. The boy in the corner was finally looking at her. His head had jerked up at the mention of Adam's name. Sienna could feel his eyes piercing into the side of her head and she couldn't resist the urge to turn her head.

When their eyes met, Sienna had to struggle to keep her eyes from widening.

Power. His eyes were full of it. Just by looking into his eyes Sienna could tell that this boy possessed every kind of power known to man.

The connection was lost when one of the two girls spoke up, her voice deadly.

"Forget Adam, sit with us."

Sienna shook her head. She did not like getting bossed around.

But the girl wasn't giving up.

"I _said_, sit with us. You do not want to get on my bad side."

Sienna didn't particularly want to get on any of her sides. So once again, she shook her head.

Now it was her friends turn. "Listen, you little bitch—"

But she was cut off.

"Be quiet Amanda." The boy in the corner had gotten up and was making his way over to the three girls.

The girl, Amanda, obviously sensed the same power that Sienna did because she didn't say another word.

"Maybe you should have told her _why_ she shouldn't sit with Adam. Your method of intimidation didn't work and this girl looks to be about five inches shorter and thirty pounds lighter then you." He was still addressing Amanda. Then he turned to Sienna. "I'm Julian."

"Sienna."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Sienna. I wish I could explain what Amanda here was getting at but I don't have time right now. Maybe if you don't have anything going on after school we could get coffee?"

The two girls looked even more murderous. So, naturally, Sienna agreed.

Julian smiled, not missing the face Sienna made at the two girls when she agreed.

"I'll explain everything then. I'll look for you when school's over."

Sienna nodded and at that moment the teacher walked in, commanding the attention of the students. All returned to their desks.

…………………………….

Forrest was waiting for Sienna outside of her classroom. This time he brought a girl with him.

Forrest introduced her as Jem. She smelled like an orange but was built like a carrot–the unnatural skin tone was included, compliments of self-tanner.

Sienna found herself liking the talkative girl, even though she interrogated Sienna all the way to the cafeteria.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Why did you move here?"

"My pack turned against itself and many were murdered. We had a bit of a Civil War, I guess. My sister and I decided to get leave."

"What's your natural hair color?"

"Brown."

"Did the nose ring hurt?"

"Yes."

"More then the tattoo"

"No."

"What's _Carpe Diem_ mean anyway?"

"Seize the day." Forrest supplied for Sienna.

And on it went.

Jem had somehow managed to get a day's worth of talking out of Sienna in a ten minute period, a fact that did not escape Sienna.

When they finally arrived to the lunch room Forrest said, "You guys get food, and I'll grab us a table."

"No, I already made plans to sit with someone at lunch. You guys can sit with us."

Jem grinned, joking, "As long as it's not Adam Bever, I'm down."

_Great_.

When Sienna didn't say anything, Forrest and Jem started at her.

"You're sitting with Adam Bever at lunch? What the hell, Sienna? You can't hang out with them." Forrest's fists were clenched tightly.

Sienna did not like to be bossed around.

"And why exactly can't she hang with us? Please tell us your logical reason, Forrest. It's something we've been waiting for." Adam had spotted Sienna and made his way over to her, not missing the last part of the conversation.

"Fuck off, Adam." Jem supplied.

"In the middle of the cafeteria? I'm not so sure that's a good idea. But then again, we're all not sluts like _you._"

Forrest had to wrap a restraining arm around Jem's waist because she looked ready to tackle Adam.

"Damnit, Adam. Leave her alone!" Forrest trademark smile was long gone.

"Why don't you stay out of it, Forrest? She's already made it perfectly clear that she doesn't need or want you to protect her."

This seemed to really hit home for both Forrest and Jem. Jem suddenly stopped thrashing and looked away from Forrest, Adam and Sienna. Forrest let the arm hold Jem back fall and he didn't respond.

Then Jem looked back and shot Adam a fierce glare.

"You don't know that the hell you're talking about."

"I thought I would, since I go to know you _pretty damn well_ not too long ago"

This time Forrest was thrashing, "Leave my sister alone, you asshole."

"I usually try to. I'm scared I'll catch a STD just by looking at her."

Sienna had really no clue what they were talking about and decided to leave them to it. She walked away and was scanning for a seat when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto the lunch bench.

The arm belonged to someone Sienna didn't know. She turned and saw a boy who looked to be about eighteen, Sienna's age. He was sitting with another girl who also looked about the same age.

"I couldn't help but see you try to find a seat, and we decided to help you out."

Sienna nodded, waiting to find out who "we" was.

"I'm George and this is Gwen. We also saw the little Jem, Forrest and Adam fight…triangle. We werewolves are a very temperamental bunch."

This moved her werewolf count to eight.

The girl, Amy, spoke next. "We assume you are probably a little confused. So were going to explain a few things to you. Sound good?"

Sienna agreed, glad she would finally get some answers.

**please review if you think that **

**this story deserves to be reviewed. **

**i would like to receive **

**compliments if i deserve them. **

**i would also like to receive **

**constructive criticism if necessary.**

**honest reviews will always **

**be appreciated.**


End file.
